forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bytopia
| type-GW = Outer Plane | shape-size-GW = Two layers that share the same sky | gravity-GW = Objective Directional: both layers, in opposite directions | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal with special cases | layers-GW = Dothion Shurrock | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }} The Twin Paradises of Bytopia were two layers that formed one of the Outer Planes in the Great Wheel cosmology model representing alignments between lawful good and neutral good. Some characteristics of this plane were ascribed to the World Tree cosmology planes of Golden Hills and the House of the Triad when that cosmology became popular. The Golden Hills became part of Arvandor after the Spellplague and the House of the Triad became known as Celestia as described by the World Axis cosmology. Description The two layers of this plane were joined at one barrier which happened to span the entire sky at about 10 miles (16km) above sea level. Gravity for each layer was normal for that layer but switched direction as soon as one crossed the barrier. The inhabitants of one layer could look up and see the other layer hanging upside down high overhead. Several mountains reached the crossover point and a few met mountains rising up from the other side, allowing careful climbers a way to reach the other layer. Also the space between layers was filled with air, allowing flight from one side to the other. Each layer glowed with a golden-white light. Dothion Dothion was a bucolic land of old forests and huge meadows subject to mild seasonal changes and gentle weather. Portals to Seven Heavens, Elysium, and Concordant Opposition were found in caverns as brightly glowing patterns: concentric circles for the Seven Heavens, radiating lines for Elysium, and both patterns superimposed, which resembled a spider web, for Concordant Opposition. Travelers from the Astral Plane would emerge from the color pools on this layer. Shurrock Across the barrier, Shurrock had much the same landscape features but much harsher weather: summers were hot and winters were long and cold. Storms were more common here, with booming thunder and heavy rains. Life on the Shurrock side was more challenging and kept the inhabitants busy, but both sides were virtuously industrious. Inhabitants The animals in the Twin Paradises were sentient with average intelligence or above, but did not have the ability to speak. Some trees were also intelligent, similar to treants from the Prime Material Plane. The usual menagerie of upper plane creatures were found here, including solars, planetars, hollyphants, devas, foo creatures, baku, and agathia. Realms * Baervan Wildwanderer the Forest Gnome, once had a realm in Dothion, among those of the rest of his pantheon. Baervan's tree, an ancient oak called Whisperleaf, grew on the side of a mountain that connected to a similar mountain on the Shurrock side. * Baravar Cloakshadow the Sly One, gnomish god of deception, had his realm named the Hidden Knoll in Dothion protected with many traps. * Callarduran Smoothhands the Deep Brother, patron of the svirfneblin, resided in his realm of Deephome in Dothion, a series of tunnels and caverns just outside the Golden Hills. * Flandal Steelskin the Forger, gnomish god of smithies and mining, made his home, the Mithral Forge, in Dothion, along with the rest of his pantheon. * Gaerdal Ironhand, Shield of the Golden Hills and gnomish god of combat, had his realm of Stronghaven in Dothion. * Garl Glittergold, chief deity of the gnomish pantheon resided in Glitterhome in Dothion. * Gorm Gulthyn, protector of all dwarves, maintained his Watchkeep on Shurrock. * Ilmater the Crying God, god of endurance, suffering, martyrdom, and perseverance, once held a realm in the Twin Paradises, on the layer of Shurrock, called Martyrdom. * Segojan Earthcaller, gnomish deity of earth and nature, had a realm named the Gemstone Burrow in Dothion, along with the rest of his pantheon. Appendix References Connections Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Outer Planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Planes of conflict